


Papi

by The_Shy_One



Series: Lancelot fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Lotor was dragged into Allura's dance studio to make sure she would be able be drive to and from there. There he sees a performance of his life.





	Papi

Somehow he ended up in a dance studio that currently had three other dancers there practicing to the same song. Allura had insisted that he come along with her, so she would have a ride that her father knew rather than sneaking with her new boyfriend to and from her practices. Lotor rolled his eyes when given that reason, knowing her father wouldn’t harm the boy. 

 

The man was protective of course, but he wasn’t one of those fathers who would actually point a gun at any of her boyfriends for even thinking of dating their daughter. The most her father would do was ask what Shiro’s future would of consist of and leave it at that. Totally harmless.

 

Still Allura was reckless as they come and Lotor went along with her schemes because otherwise she would spill every embarrassing thing to the rest of the population. He still had a reputation to maintain along with the fact he wanted to get some dates in the future.

 

Lotor sighed as Allura finished up her moves to the song. There was a few moments afterwards where the other members of the routine talked to her. Lotor assumed that they were giving her pointers on what to improve and what to keep the same. He sighed as he quickly glanced at his phone once more.

 

Again Allura insisted that he stay, saying he would leave her stranded at the studio. While he wouldn’t deny that he might have thought about doing that, he still rather have her have the benefit of the doubt with him about driving her back home. In the background, Lotor heard the song start up once more. It had a catchy beat and even if many of the words were a different language, it was still enjoyable enough to listen to.

 

He looked up to see one of the dancers pulling quick movements that matched the beat and the feeling of the song. Lotor could admit that the dancer was handsome. The hair was kind of short  and was a dark brown hair that would curl in random places. It looked like it was going to grow longer with how it started to cover the nape of his neck. 

 

Along with the hair was the soft colour of brown of his shoulders and arms that were on display from the loose tank top that he wore. Which showed the way his muscles moved as he continued on with the routine, the rhythm of the song staying steady.

 

That’s when Lotor saw their eyes.  The gorgeous dark blue irises that flashed over his way and seemed to trap him where he sat. There was mischief in those eyes as the dancer continued with his routine, slowing his movements with the song.

 

For a few moments he got lost watching the dancer, unaware of what he should do. Was this interest from the other man or for once was he reading things to deeply?

 

Lotor was barely aware of the song when one of the singers started to do her rap as the mysterious dancer started to pull moves that belonged more in a strip club than a dance routine meant for public consumption. All the while the dance kept his eyes on Lotor, like he was trying to tell him something. Then he started to make his way towards Lotor.

 

Lotor could barely comprehend that this was indeed happening as he watched the other move in a gracious way that looked so easy. But he knew it wasn’t since being friends with Allura for years has shown him the behind the scenes of how much work was put into the art of dancing.

 

Then he mouthed along with the singer as he came closer to Lotor. 

 

_ “I was low key, that’s the old me _

_ Now there’s top ten honeys tryn’a phone me,” _

 

For a moment he stopped breathing as the man came up close to him, lightly touching his chest. Like he was deciding whether Lotor was worthy enough of him or not. His nerves were on fire as he continued to look into those dark blue eyes

 

_ “Baby you better come, get me get me! That’s how we roll.”  _ Came the voice of the singer, slightly rougher than the rest of the group. The dancer use his hand to push away from the wall that Lotor was leaning against at that moment in the song, twisting his face away from him. It left Lotor a view of the lower end of the dancer’s body in the loose sweatpants he currently was wearing.

 

The song ended shortly after that moment and yet he couldn’t move from his place in the studio. The dancer smiled brightly as his peers commented on his part of the routine. It gave his heart a shaky beat as he watched how happy the other was being praised for something he obviously loved dearly.

 

Then the dancer was standing in front of him, with the same mischievous eyes Lotor saw earlier. He could only continue to stare while the other man started to gain a wide splitting grin.

 

“Hey gorgeous.”

 

“Hello to…?”

 

“Lance McClain. What about your name? Or was that not a memorable enough performance to get your name?” Lance said with the same wide smile on his face. For another moment Lotor’s heart skipped a beat at the other’s words.

 

Then he replied with “Maybe it wasn’t. Could I request another showing or would that be rude of me?”

 

“I’m always up to repeat a routine any time. Especially for people as beautiful as you.” Lance said, his smile growing impossibly wider. Then he handed Lotor a piece of paper with a phone number and his name underneath.

 

Lotor’s heart couldn’t resist to skip of beat once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting to do an au such as this. Don't know much about dancing, especially hip hop, so if anyone could correct me on something I'll fix it.
> 
> Listen to Papi by f(x) as you this because that's where this fic was inspired from. (Just couldn't get the image of Lotor seeing Lance to this the first time he met him lol)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic. I certainly had fun writing it!


End file.
